


Ключи

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Некоторые ключи опаснее терять, чем другие





	Ключи

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено впечатляющей командной работой членов экспедиции в 10 серии

Фрэнсис Крозье пришел в себя, чувствуя, как прикованную руку что-то дергает, и слыша резкий голос над головой. Несколько секунд он лежал, внимая словам, которые упорно не желали обретать смысл, а потом понял: говорили по-английски, будто настойчиво спрашивали что-то, снова и снова... вот только ответов он не слышал. Возможно, невидимый спорщик их и не получал?..

Крозье открыл глаза. Над ним, держа цепь кандалов, замкнутых на его запястье, нависла леди Безмолвная, которая выразительно смотрела на Фитцджеймса, стоявшего чуть поодаль с ножом. Тот что-то говорил ей, то и дело указывая ножом в сторону.

Должно быть, Крозье издал какой-то звук или пошевелился, потому что Фитцджеймс резко замолчал, и они оба уставились на него.

— Фрэнсис, слава богу, ты очнулся! — первым отмер Фитцджеймс; он опустился рядом на колени. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Все... болит, — прохрипел Крозье, вместе с жаждой ощущая, что без сознания он пробыл довольно долго.

Фитцджеймс достал из-за пазухи фляжку и поднес горлышко к губам Крозье. Пока тот пил, леди Безмолвная перехватила цепь, взяв ее немного подальше.

— О чем вы спорили? — спросил Крозье на английском, а затем на инуктитуте.

— Ты прикован к, эм-м, зверю, — начал Фитцджеймс. — Мы не смогли найти ключи, хотя обыскали все тела и лодку. Думаю, что они остались у того, кого сожрала эта тварь, — он указал на большую серую тушу, лежавшую у шлюпки.

Леди Безмолвная приподняла цепь, звякнула ею и провела по звеньям чем-то вроде скребка с широким заточенным лезвием. Потом взяла запястье Крозье и провела по нему — без нажима, но остроту этого примитивного орудия Крозье почувствовал.

— Она предлагает отрезать тебе руку, раз нельзя снять цепь. А я предлагаю вскрыть брюхо ее чудищу и обыскать тех, кого он проглотил. Переварить он их не успел в любом случае, да и если бы успел, вряд ли ключи растворились.

Леди Безмолвная снова провела своим скребком по запястью Крозье. Судя по взгляду, ее не устраивала идея Фитцджеймса.

— Ходжсон вроде бы успел добраться до ключей... перед смертью, — неуверенно сказал Крозье. Он старался вспомнить все, что смог выучить из диалекта племени леди Безмолвной. Услышав, что Туунбаку надо разрезать брюхо, потому что в нем может быть ключ, она замотала головой в общепринятом жесте отрицания.

— Она ведет себя так с самого начала, — вставил Фитцджеймс. — Я объяснил, как умел, что ее ненаглядный зверь сожрал очень важную вещь, но стоило мне подойти к нему с ножом, и она меня оттолкнула. Я не хочу убивать ее, Фрэнсис, но и удержать не могу.

— Она тоже не хочет тебя убивать, — мягко ответил Крозье, про себя отмечая, что «скребок» у его запястья, в отличие от ножа в руке Фитцджеймса, не дрожит. — Но этот зверь... ты уверен, что связки нет у Армитеджа?

Фитцджеймс молча покачал головой.

— Мне показалось, кто-то смог убежать, когда Туунбак напал на нас.

— Дево, — кивнул Фитцджеймс. — Я слышал, как стихли его шаги. Но я уверен, он не стал бы возвращаться за ключами. Никто в своем уме не стал бы.

— В своем уме под конец остался только Тозер, но его приковали вместе с нами.

Фитцджеймс потянулся было к старой ране на боку, но заметил взгляд Крозье и опустил руку.

— Если я сейчас пойду искать Дево в призрачной надежде, что он зачем-то вернулся к трупам и этому зверю, тебе отпилят руку раньше, чем успею отойти.

Крозье снова обратился к Безмолвной. Он объяснял и умолял, хотя сам понимал, как сильно ему не хватает слов, чтобы его речи звучали убедительно. Фитцджеймс терпеливо ждал, только уселся поудобнее. Несколько раз Крозье прикладывался ко все еще лежавшей на груди фляге.

Наконец леди Безмолвная грустно кивнула и указала пальцем на фляжку. Крозье кивнул в ответ, поблагодарил ее и повернулся к Фитцджеймсу:

— Она согласна, чтобы ты поискал ключи, но ей будет нужна вода.

— Сколько угодно. Сколько у нас есть.

Оба наблюдали за тем, как инуитка оттащила верхнюю часть тела Хикки, опустилась на колени рядом с мертвым Туунбаком, набрала в рот воды, аккуратно вылила ее в пасть чудовища и застыла подле него в позе священнослужителя, проводящего таинственный обряд. Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем она встала и отошла от гигантского трупа.

Фитцджеймс медленно приблизился и сел рядом с брюхом зверя. Взвесил на ладони нож, осмотрел тушу перед собой и для пробы воткнул в нее лезвие. Оно едва пробило толстую шкуру; Фитцджеймс нахмурился и, несколько раз ударив в то же место, налег на рукоять.

Нож шел тяжело, в воздухе повис тяжелый запах крови. Она едва сочилась из разреза, в котором уже виднелись слои мышц и жира. Прикинув, что по длине этого достаточно, Фитцджеймс вонзил нож глубже и, видимо, наконец-то добрался до брюшной полости — лежащее тело будто вздохнуло, из раны вырвался зловонный воздух. Фитцджеймс продолжил резать, крови стало больше, запах усилился; Крозье подумал, что его наверняка вырвало бы, не будь его желудок совершенно пустым. Леди Безмолвная бесстрастно стояла неподалеку, не вмешиваясь, но и не изъявляя желания помочь. Пожалуй, Крозье понимал ее.

Нож, кажется, задел одну из кишок: зловоние стало нестерпимым. Фитцджеймс ненадолго прекратил кромсать труп и отвернулся, хватая ртом воздух. Лицо его стало совсем бледным, цинготные язвы на коже выделялись яркими пятнами. Светлая куртка спереди была вся залита тем, что Крозье предпочел считать кровью.

Его друг тем временем повернулся и продолжил свою работу. Прошло не менее часа — не считая нескольких перерывов, чтобы продышаться, — прежде чем через все брюхо Туунбака протянулся кривой разрез. Фитцджеймс положил нож и засунул руки внутрь по локоть. Судя по движениям плечей и спины, он прощупывал внутренности зверя. Через несколько минут Фитцджеймс вытащил руки и со стоном выпрямился.

— Ничего не могу найти, — тихо и устало произнес он.

Прежде чем Крозье успел окликнуть его, Фитцджеймс снова взял нож и почти нырнул в тушу перед собой. На этот раз он выудил из разреза бесформенный сгусток костей и мяса, а затем еще несколько похожих кусков. Крозье отвернулся, успев увидеть, как леди Безмолвную передернуло. Со своего места он не мог разобрать, что извлекает Фитцджеймс — потроха зверя или то, что раньше было рядовым Пилкингтоном, мистером Армитеджем или самозванцем Хикки.

Хлюпающие звуки и прерывистое дыхание не нарушал ни один возглас, пока Крозье не услышал нечто среднее между шипением и бульканьем. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Фитцджеймс передвинулся ближе к горлу Туунбака, а над ним встала леди Безмолвная, чья поза говорила сама за себя.

— Джеймс! — позвал Крозье.

— Да, Фрэнсис? — не отрываясь от своего занятия, отозвался тот.

— Иди сюда.

— Фрэнсис...

— Иди сюда, Джеймс, черт тебя дери! Это приказ.

Фитцджеймс медленно поднялся, держа нож в полусогнутой руке, не поворачиваясь, отступил назад и присел подле Крозье, не сводя глаз с инуитки.

—Фрэнсис?

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Хочу разрезать горло. Возможно, ключи застряли там.

Крозье снова заговорил с леди Безмолвной. Та опустила лезвие, но горячего одобрения не выразила.

— Джеймс, ты сможешь дотянуться до горла из разреза, который уже сделал?

— Не знаю. Почему она не дает резать горло?

— Я едва убедил ее рассечь брюхо.

— Ладно, — Фитцджеймс встал и вернулся к туше Туунбака. Только тогда Крозье заметил, что на друге нет даже вязаных перчаток без пальцев.

Потянулись новые долгие минуты. Фитцджеймс лежал головой почти под лапой зверя и, видимо, ощупывал левой рукой его пищевод. Со стороны это смотрелось чудовищной пародией на объятие, а разлитая кровь и выволоченные куски мяса — звериного или человеческого — образовывали странную «постель».

Наконец Фитцджеймс выпрямился и повернулся к Крозье. Расстроенное лицо красноречиво говорило о результатах тщетных поисков. Несколько секунд он сидел, опираясь на переднюю лапу Туунбака, потом отполз, скользя коленями в отвратительной жиже, внимательно всмотрелся в нее, а затем снова засунул обе руки в разрез.

Крозье не стал окликать его, пока он не вылез, обессиленно опустившись рядом с трупом.

— Джеймс, — мягко позвал Крозье.

Голова Фитцджеймса дернулась вверх:

— Не могли же они исчезнуть! В любом случае, не раньше, чем он бы переварил тела...

— Ты сам все проверил. Дважды. Если хочешь, обыщи еще раз Армитеджа, но...

— Я не дам ей отрезать тебе руку, Фрэнсис.

— Нам нужно идти, так или иначе. Нам нечем разбить кандалы, а с этой цепью, даже если вытащить ее целиком из его пасти, — Крозье указал на Туунбака, — мне далеко не уйти.

— Ты истечешь кровью. Здесь нет доктора Гудсира, чтобы правильно обработать культю.

При упоминании Гудсира Безмолвная подняла голову, и Крозье, поколебавшись, рассказал ей о его самоубийстве. Фитцджеймс в это время поднялся и, шатаясь, дошел до тела Армитеджа. Видимо, его поиски снова не увенчались успехом, потому что он вернулся и начал осматривать кольцо кандалов и запястье Крозье.

— Я думаю, — начал он медленно, — тебе не надо отрезать кисть целиком, Фрэнсис. — В подтверждение своих слов он подергал толстое металлическое кольцо. — Если уж на то пошло, хватит большого пальца.

— Ты уверен?

— Почти наверняка. А может, и резать не придется.

— О чем ты?

— Я как-то видел один трюк: китайца заковали, а он смог стряхнуть с себя кандалы меньше чем за минуту. Он как-то умел вывихивать себе суставы, а потом вправлять их.

— Боюсь, у нас нет времени учиться таким штукам.

— Учиться и не надо. Он показывал нам, как именно надо дернуть себя за пальцы, и движение я запомнил. — Фитцджеймс крепко стиснул большой палец левой руки Крозье в ладонях.

Крозье кивнул, все еще немного сомневаясь — но лучше так, чем... В следующую секунду его кисть, уже истерзанную кандалами, пронзила боль, как будто Фитцджеймс оторвал ему палец вовсе.

— Я не смогу, — к удивлению Крозье, тихо сказал Фитцджеймс, выпуская его невредимую руку. — Не хватает сил. Сможешь уговорить ее помочь?

Безмолвная согласилась быстро. На ее лице читалась скорбь, но по кому, Крозье сказать затруднился бы. Несмотря на это, за жестами Фитцджеймса она следила внимательно.

В этот раз все получилось. Крозье взвыл, против воли рванувшись назад, Фитцджеймс удержал его на месте, а леди Безмолвная стряхнула кандалы. Они даже дали ему пару минут отдохнуть и побаюкать горящую болью руку, прежде чем взялись вправлять вывих.

После этого все трое начали собираться. Крозье с трудом держался на ногах: саднили раны от когтей Туунбака, от которых его все это время отвлекали попытки освобождения, да и вывих не прошел бесследно — рука опухала на глазах и болела все сильнее.

До прежнего лагеря Хикки они дошли вместе, повстречав по дороге умирающего Дево. Леди Безмолвная ненадолго остановилась возле обглоданного тела Гудсира; Крозье не стал беспокоить ее бессмысленными утешениями. Фитцджеймс что-то пробормотал, сделал странный жест, словно хотел прикоснуться к телу, но потом передумал и скрылся в ближайшей палатке — без сомнения, в поисках воды и одежды, не пропитанной кровью и нечистотами.

Затем они попрощались с леди Безмолвной. Фитцджеймс помогал Крозье идти, а тот размышлял, пойдет ли леди Безмолвная к своему племени, как они сейчас пытаются добраться до своего... или, возможно, растворится в одиночестве этого острова, как и они двое...

Палец потом все равно пришлось отрезать.


End file.
